plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco Zombie (PvZH)
:For other uses see Disco Zombie (disambiguation). 225px |box title = Disco Zombie |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Zombie |ability = When played: Make a 1 /1 Backup Dancer. |flavor text = Disco is undead.|trait = None}} Disco Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 3 /1 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a on a selected lane when he is played, unless all other non-aquatic lanes are already occupied. Origins He is based on the redesigned version of the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies with the same appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Make a . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Disco is undead. Strategies With Disco Zombie's high strength compared to his low health means that he functions as a glass cannon to destroy or heavily damage the opponent. He can also make a Backup Dancer to either be used as a weak shield to block an attack from a plant or to land 1 extra damage to your opponent. However, it can also charge up the opposing hero's Super Block Meter easily, so keep your eye on it if you plan on using it against your opponent. Using Disco Zombie is also a good way of providing dancing zombies for a deck, and can even be used to help fill the lanes for a more powerful Zombot's Wrath. You can also use the Backup Dancer for charging the Super Meter (1 can make the Super Meter activate) before Disco Zombie can attack so there won't be a block to make is attack do nothing. Unlife of the Party can also benefit well from Disco Zombie as the extra Backup Dancer made counts as playing a zombie, resulting in giving Unlife of the Party an extra +2 /+2 . However, any plant or trick that does at least 1 damage can destroy it. You should watch out for Sour Grapes, , and Galacta-Cactus as they can destroy both Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer without directly engaging them in combat. However, Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo can use tricks like Camel Crossing and Vitamin Z respectively to give Disco Zombie and Backup Dancer more health, letting them stay alive and do more damage. Alternatively, you could intentionally destroy them with Fireworks Zombie, Barrel of Deadbeards, or Gas Giant to boost Valkyrie. As Impfinity, you can use In-Crypted, Firefighter, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger on Disco Zombie in order to make another Backup Dancer. Against Despite the fact that the Disco Zombie does 3 damage per attack, he has only 1 health, so he can be destroyed easily. Any plant that can block his attack and fight back can destroy this zombie, along with tricks like Water Balloons and Berry Blast. Sour Grapes and Galacta-Cactus are the most effective counters to this zombie, as they destroy both Disco Zombie and the Backup Dancer he makes at once. Gallery Trivia *His description shares the same name as the achievement in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Dancing cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies